Crossover
by moonfan4eva
Summary: sorry 4 the lame name read to find out.


_**HEYOS! I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER STORY!-MOONFAN4EVA**_

It was a cold dark night and my dark black hair was whipping in the wind, my black dress was ripped and I was running for my life. "come back!" a voice said; my gray eyes were consumed with fear. A vampire was chasing me, it was a boy with blonde hair and brown eyes and as soon as I saw his fangs come out I ran and the branches of bushes ripped my dress that's how I came to the clearing in the forest that I was in now. I hid behind a tree and slid to the ground, exhausted. I heard foot steps coming; I forced myself to stay awake. The vampire came up and said, "Hi I'm Rory." He helped me up "but, you're a vampire I thought you drank peoples blood? Or am I hallucinating?" I asked "no, your not but I only drink blood when I'm hungry but I'm not hungry right now." Rory said. "what's your name?" "my names Mysti, that's m-y-s-t-i, not m-i-s-t-y." I checked my watch, "I gotta get home before my parents find out I snuck out, again." He grabbed my arm and we flew up and I soon found house. "right over there, Rory." And 3 seconds later I was at the branch I use to get out. I kissed him on the cheek. "thank you." "no problem." He said. "oh, Rory come back tomorrow, okay?" he nodded and flew away. Quickly I got in my pajamas and got in bed just as my mom came in, "honey? Your window is wide open! Did one of your friends come in again?" "No." I mumbled "okay," she said uncertainly. Then she left. The next day at my new school, whitechapel, at my first class I saw my cousin who I really hated, Ethan. I crossed my arms and sat down as far away as possible. But after class, he saw me. "Mysti? Is that you?" I turned around and saw Ethan and his idiot friend, benny. "Wow, ethan you finally found a friend that will a) hang with you and b) who's dumber than you." I said. Then I left and heard benny say, "Well, at least this time she didn't whack you with your own light saber!" "Shut up, benny." I turned around and said "yes, Mr. Benny rabbit, listen idiot Ethan." "You still call him that?" "Yes it annoys him. Right Mr. Benny rabbit?" I asked he turned the color of pepperoni and growled "oh no! I made Mr. Benny rabbit mad!" I said with fake concern. Ethan held him back he started to say a curse at me but my instincts took over I waited for him to let go of benny, when he did he charged he tried to punch me I did a back bend, and kicked him in the face. He tried to kick me and I blocked it. "Aww, Mr. Benny rabbit can't fight!" I said mocking him. "Look who's talking, Ms. Dyslexia!" I stopped fighting him and got on Ethan, "You told him, didn't you? You swore you would never tell you swore on my hamsters' grave! I will get you for this and you to Mr. Benny rabbit, for knowing!" I screamed at them and stormed off. I didn't know where I was going, probably going to find my best friend, Erica. Soon I found her, "Erica!" "Oh, hey Mysti." "How do you get revenge on someone knowing your secret?" "Well, leave that to me!" " Thanks Erica! Oh Erica can I trust you?" "Yea, why?" " Well the secret is, I have dyslexia and my cousin, Ethan and his friend know." "You're in luck I get revenge on them all the time!" she squealed like we were going to the mall. Then Rory came over, "Mysti I got to go, you know revenge." "Okay, bye!" I left to find Ethan, when I did I said, "Ethan, you and Mr. Benny rabbit are in _so _much trouble." Then Erica appeared beside me and Ethan said, "You didn't," "oh but I did, and Mr. Benny rabbit gets a _special_ surprise!" I smirked. He flinched and said, "well, uhm, you know I guessed, I think." "Erica, make sure Mr. Benny rabbit gets a nasty, very nasty, surprise." She nodded, "of course, buddy." "Whoa, wait when did you two become friends?" benny asked. "Since I came to babysit her when she was 5. We used to prank everyone but her friends." Erica said. "Yea, we've been like sisters. And she's a better family member than you, Mr. Seer, yea I know and I know Mr. Benny rabbit is a spell master in training and Erica already told me she was a vampire since I was 6." And I happily skipped off. And I ran right into, Mr. Benny rabbit. "What surprise do I get?" he asked suspiciously. "That's for Erica to decide and for you to be scared." Then I turned around and saw Ethan and instead of talking I went through the gym as a short cut. They followed me, I walked faster, they walked faster I ran, they ran. I turned around, but instead of Ethan and Mr. Benny rabbit was two boys one was cute the other, not really. "Who are you? And why are you following me? I demand to know." I said. "A feisty one." The cute one said the other grunted. "I'm Jesse and this is my friend Jacob." I stumbled a little, "Jesse as in, Sarah's ex- boy friend?" he nodded. I squealed and ran out of my gym, they followed. I ran as fast as I could through classes and weaved in and out of the crowds and still they were right behind me. I bumped into Sarah and said "you've got to help me!" she saw the problem and said, "Again? Sheesh." She bared her fangs at Jesse and said "you never learn, do you?" and while they were fighting I screamed at them to stop. "STOP IT NOW! YOU SHOULD DIE GO AWAY!" Then a crack grew right there by Jesse and undead warriors crawled out and took Jesse and his friend down into the crack. The crack slowly healed until it was just a scratch. Sarah looked at me and asked, "How did you do that?" "I don't, I don't know." I stammered.

_**A/N- SORRY FOR THE CLIFFIE, BUT I RAN OUT OF IDEAS SO WHY DON'T YOU PEEPS HELP ME OUT? THANKS. - MOONFAN4EVA, PEACE! **_


End file.
